kevinspencerfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy Spencer
"The name's '''Spencer, Percy Spencer.'"'' Percy Spencer Percy Spencer was the tertiary main character of the Canadian animated program, Kevin Spencer ''(1998-2005), that aired on the Comedy Network and was voiced by the show's executive producer, and head writer, Greg Lawrence. He is incredibly stupid, overweight, and lives in highly extreme conditions of poverty with his family. AKA "The Percinator", or better known as "Drunken Welfare Man", a vigilante super hero who appeals to the principles of abusing alcohol, and of living off on welfare programs. He is married to Anastasia Spencer (nee Blunt), and lives with their son, Kevin Spencer. He is a career criminal, a felon, and a terrible father to Kevin, often taking advantage of Kevin if they both commit any shenanigans, and he openly mocks Kevin on a regular basis for his anti-social behavior. Percy mostly drinks the fictional '"Old Barfy"''' beer. "Oh, The Folly of Youth" Percy B. Spencer was born in the mainlands of Canada, to a family of French Canadians. While Percy only spoke in English, despite his informal use of profanity and broken grammar, it is obvious that he was descended from a French background, since Grandpa Spencer, the Spencer Family patriarch, and the father of Percy, spoke in the 2 official Canadian languages, in French, and also in English revealed in the episode of the third season, "Mont Surreal". In the Season 7 episode, "Uncle Lester", as told through a series of flashbacks, the younger Grandpa Spencer was expected to be promoted by his boss, which would both raise his income, and relocate both him and his family, which included Percy, to the eastern side of Canada. Perhaps the family would live in Quebec, a state with a high number of French-speaking Canadians. Another hint about the Spencers being French is given in the episodes "Mont Surreal" and "Two Strokes And You're Playing With It", because Percy's father was living in Montreal, the capital of Quebec. The episode of the sixth season, "That Thing You Can Only Say In French", Percy, Anastasia, and Kevin voyaged to Paris, France. While the reason for their choice to go to Paris was most likely for a romantic getaway, they could have also gone to explore the cultural source of Percy's heritage. In "Uncle Lester", it was revealed that while Percy was a child, and while he was still enrolled in the fifth grade, he was a hard-working student, often putting both much time and effort into his studies, notably homework. Anyone from the Spencer Family believed that Percy would achieve a great level of success later on in his life. Initially, Percy wanted to attend an academically-advanced university so he could be remembered as someone who made a respected and positive impact in the world. However, Percy's father, Grandpa Spencer, encouraged Percy into playing baseball, so Percy could demonstrate that he was a well-rounded person. During that same day, Percy went to play baseball in a public park with his brother, Lester. Sadly, as Percy threw the baseball to his brother, Lester swung the bat too hard. The baseball rammed itself directly against Percy's head, causing permanent brain damage. Percy would revert to a state of aggressiveness, rebellion against authoritarian figures, and ignorance. After Percy was diagnosed with his irreversible problem, Mr. Spencer's unnamed employer came to eat dinner after having been invited. As the family was preparing for the event, Mr. Spencer realized that Percy was not ready yet. Mr. Spencer found Percy in his bedroom, aggravated and frustrated with the terms of never being as clever as he was before. Mr. Spencer told his son that he knew that Percy was dealing with his condition with frustration, but he wanted to assure Percy that if he ever was promoted, he could afford to have surgeons perform on Percy's cranium, if there ever was a chance of Percy to still retain his powerful knowledge and work ethic. Only, Percy blamed his father for influencing his previous interest in playing baseball, and for having become more ignorant. Percy lit a cigarette on the day that his father's boss came for dinner. The cigarette was tossed under Percy's bed, and with that, the cigarette ignited an open flame, consuming the overall majority of Percy's childhood home. It should be detailed from the first episode of the series, "First Time For Everything", that Percy began to smoke when he was seven and a half years old. Perhaps Percy skipped grades for his high level of intelligence before he received a permanent condition of brain damage. Any chances of Mr. Spencer being promoted was over. In The Army Now Percy's father remained in Montreal after his marital separation with his wife, Percy's mother, was completed after Grandpa Spencer's employment, including his chances of having been promoted, were terminated. Season 1's episode "A First Time For Everything" stated that Percy dropped out as a student when he turned 16 halfway through the sixth grade. Yet, in the fourth season episode, "Beach Blanket Bloodbath", Anastasia commented that Percy only passed the third grade. But Anastasia would contradict this previous claim in the eighth season's episode, "Die A Lot More And Also Once Again", when she asks Percy, "Didn't I always tell you you should've got your grade five?". Or, in other words, she wished that Percy would have passed the fifth grade to have a better grasp on proper English grammar. After the incident with Percy's brain damage, and the house fire that destroyed both Percy's childhood and his father's employment, Lester Spencer would not appear to live with Percy, nor with their mother. Perhaps Lester kept living with his father, Grandpa Spencer, or was relocated to a foster home, or to the residence of other relatives. Lester was briefly romantically involved with Anastasia, before she married Percy and had conceived Kevin. From then on, Lester would not reappear in Percy's life, until his sudden arrival in the Season 7 episode, "Uncle Lester" as being employed with a fair job, a house, and his own car. Percy would continue to live with his mother, until she forced him out of her home, as shown in the Season 7 episode, "Treble Charger", obviously due to Percy's juvenile delinquency and early accounts of substance abuse. She would die 20 years before Percy and Anastasia would conceive their twin sons, Kevin and Bradley. When he broke off contact with his mother, Percy, at the age of 18, was forced to join the Canadian Army after being arrested on many charges for vagrancy. In the first session of his military training, Percy kicked his drill instructor in the groin to leave Percy in peace after experiencing a hangover from drinking as he trained. After Percy hit the instructor, two soldiers locked Percy in a metal shed for a full period of 6 hours as punishment. Upon being released from the shed, Percy kicked a soldier in the groin to attempt an escape from the army base. As he ran, Percy passed out from the many years of smoking, from when he was seven and a half years old. He awoke in the medical wing of the base, and escaped. The Final Season After the deaths of Pornman, Afroman, and Charlie Plunt by the end of the Season 8 episode, "Hell Or High Water", Percy began to wear Charlie's cowboy hat until the near end of the series. Death In the series finale, "See You In Hell", Percy stubs his toe against the table in his kitchen, which then leads to the toe getting infected, leading Percy to further succumb to necrotizing fasciitis. Despite losing all of his limbs, and internal organs, except for his complete head and brain, Percy remained conscious and alert of his surroundings until his head was kicked into oblivion by Allen the Magic Goose, who, in truth, simply imagined the entire universe surrounding the life of Kevin Spencer, including Percy's very own existence. 0 (2).jpg 0 (4).jpg